More than a Mentor
by Aitsufaenina
Summary: Cadet Uhura asks her esteemed Teacher Spock to be her mentor for her final project. The experience of mentorship forces the logical Vulcan to reassess his life.
1. Vulcan Studies

Spock looked up from his padd when he received another finished paper on recent Vulcan politics.

Uhura was so busy gathering all her notes and stuffing them into her bag that she didn't notice Spock staring at her. When she finally did look up at her professor she faltered and dropped her stylus.

He nodded to her to indicate that he received her paper. She found her cheeks flushing as she nodded back, feeling silly for being so clumsy. Uhura bent over to pick her stylus then walked out, trying to ignore the confused glances she was receiving from some of the other test takers.

"How did you do?" Uhura stepped back, almost straight into the doors she had just closed, to avoid cadet Chieko Tanaka's questioning.

"I wouldn't know I just handed it in." Uhura adjusted her bag's shoulder strap, trying to avoid eye contact with her main scholastic rival.

Chieko scoffed. "You must have some idea," As the two girls were the first to finish their essays they were the only students in the hallway. "Why am I even asking? Everyone knows any Vulcan related study is your forte." Chieko smirked and walked off leaving Uhura steaming at the obvious dig.

Uhura turned when the class doors opened and out walked fraternal twins Hannah and Fritz, both deeply engrossed in their padds. They looked up just in time to avoid walking into Uhura. "Oh hey Uhura," They said simultaneously. "Did you write anything about the brand new Junior Vulcan Science Council? Official details were only released to the public yesterday; we didn't have enough time to research it." The twins looked at each other and frowned then looked back at Uhura.

"Why is everyone so worried about this essay? Lieutenant Spock has had us preparing for the past three weeks." Uhura began walking to the mess hall. It was near lunch time and she was hungry from concentrating for so long. The twins separated and walked on either side of her.

"Well of course we're worried, its 20% of our grade!" Fritz exclaimed.

"And you speak and write Vulcan better than some of the other students can speak and write in standard. If _you_ thought it was hard then we'll have no chance at all." Added Hannah.

"Well I thought the prompt was thought provoking and allowed for several different interpretations. Lieutenant Spock knows what he is doing, he wouldn't just give us a test to watch us fail, it wouldn't be logical." Uhura's brows furrowed. _Was her personal interest in Vulcan that obvious?_

"What about the Kobayashi Maru?" Fritz asked.

"Uh..."

Hannah blanched. "We're so screwed."

Uhura's stomach grumbled the smell of fresh pasta sauce wafted to her nose from the mess hall. _So close._ She thought. Uhura wanted the twins to leave her alone so she could enjoy her imminent meal in peace. "How about this. I'll promise to ask Lieutenant Spock what he thought of our essays so far, when I see him tomorrow during my freshman final project evaluation... if," She stopped to look at both the twins. "You guys promise to stop pestering me about the essay, and if you tell the rest of the class to not to ask me either."

The twins made eye contact, nodded, then looked back at Uhura. "Sure thing Uhura." They smiled and walked away, appeased for the moment.

Uhura smiled as well, happy that she could finally eat something. She was about to walk over and order a plate of spaghetti but was distracted by a snide but girly voice. "Already working on your final project I see, and before second semester. You truly are a worthy adversary."

"Oh stuff it Cheiko. No one talks like that anymore; you sound like some two bit villain from an ancient human holo vid." Uhura normally wasn't so rude but she was getting really hungry. She was also sick of Cheiko who had taken it upon herself to prove to the world that she was smarter than Uhura. Uhura didn't care who was better, ok she did, but her competitiveness didn't extend to blatant public taunts.

Cheiko smiled when she managed to get a rise from Uhura. She was bored and she wasn't fond of Academy made sushi. "Does Spock make a good advisor?" She asked slyly.

Cheiko followed Uhura to the empty food line. Uhura resisted the urge to growl at the infuriating twit. It had took Uhura nearly a month to learn that ignoring or arguing back only entertained Cheiko more, the only way to make her go away was to bore her with forced politeness. "Tomorrow will be my first evaluation with him."

"Well what's your project on?" Cheiko sat down opposite of Uhura who was digging into a steaming plate of spaghetti.

Uhura closed her eyes as she took a large savory bite. "The Effect of Scientific Discoveries on the Evolution of Vulcan Linguistics." She mumbled in between bites.

"That's supposed to be a freshman project?"

"Yes." Uhura responded tersely.

"I bet you're just trying to impress the hottest Lieutenant on campus." Cheiko said, hoping to incite her.

"No." It took a ridiculous amount of self control not to defend herself any further but it was worth it. Cheiko snorted, bored, and walked away.

oo00oo

Uhura knocked tentatively. She had come fully prepared with several padds filled with dozens of articles, studies, and documents that she could use to prove her thesis. She even had a basic outline for her paper. But even with everything prepared she still found herself feeling a pit of doubt in her stomach as she stood before Spock's classroom door.

Spock looked up at the digital clock above the door. It was 18.00 (6.00 pm) Cadet Uhura was exactly on time. He saved his latest comments and edits on another student's paper before standing up. When he opened the door he was fascinated by the sight before him.

"Come in Cadet Uhura."

Author's Note

I realize and agree that Uhura is a strong woman and childish reactions may seem a little out of character, but this story begins her freshman year, she is still a young woman who has yet to grow to the confident character in the movie. So please bear with me if Uhura's discomfort and awkwardness seems strange and out of place. People are constantly changing as time passes, no one remains stagnant and no one was born as awesome as Spock or Uhura, they took a lifetime to become who they are.

Reviews are the life blood of a fan fiction writer so feel free to share any and all thoughts on my story, whether they be cutting or uplifting, your constructive criticism will help this story become the best it can be.

Thank you for reading!


	2. First Year Jitters

"Come in Cadet Uhura." Spock stepped aside to let her pass, but not before memorizing the image of Uhura standing uncomfortably at his door.

Uhura found herself unable to respond so she just nodded mutely. Spock led her to his desk. He motioned for her to sit at another chair he had set up for her. He sat down after her. They were silent while Uhura took her time pulling out her padds and laying them on his desk. Spock took this time to watch his student further.

oo0oo

Spock had just finished his lecture on early Vulcan space travel policies when a nervous first year approached him. He stopped to look at her, politely waiting for her to state her business. He knew her as Cadet Nyota Uhura. This was her first year at the academy and she had some of the highest entrance competition exam scores in her class. He had been busy finishing up the Kobayashi Maru program for the past few weeks and had not had time to pay attention to the incoming students. He had only assigned two papers in the past two months and he remembered she had earned an A on both. Spock wondered why she wanted to talk to him personally, most cadets only bothered talking to him to argue what they determined an unfair grade. She was also never nervous; she was the most confident in his freshman class. He desperately hoped it wasn't 'girl' problems. He had not studied human interactions enough to be comfortable dealing with that. Spock felt uncomfortable doubting himself; he wished she would speak already.

"Lieutenant Spock, may I ask you a question?" Uhura desperately wanted to be confident and show her professors early on that she was a capable and intelligent. Her first step was not going as well as she hoped.

"Yes you may."

"I was, uh," Uhura stopped to take a breath. She was stuttering, it was never good to stutter, especially not if one wanted to make a good impression on a Vulcan professor. "I was wondering if you would be my mentor for my freshman project." Uhura finally managed to state with a more confident tone.

Spock's eyebrow twitched up in surprise. A student who wanted him to be his mentor was either doing so on a dare or because they wanted to see if they could 'crack' the Vulcan. Spock knew he was still inept at reading humans and their motives but he could tell that Uhura was not like the others who had asked him for help. Her nervousness could be attributed to her prone position and not because she was nervous about getting caught, she didn't seem like that kind of person. Before just saying yes though, Spock wanted to know what he was getting into. "What do you have in mind for your project?"

"Well I'm still forming my thesis but I do know what subject it's going to be on." Uhura's eyes brightened as she begun talking about her prospective research. Her voice lost its wavering nervousness as her confidence grew. "I was hoping to do something on The Effect of Scientific Discoveries on the Evolution of Vulcan Linguistics." She smiled when she managed to say her topic without stuttering.

Spock's eyebrow twitched again. "Fascinating. Yes I presume I would be the best mentor for such a project. But do you not think that such a topic to be slightly too advanced for a freshman? Such topics are usually reserved by Seniors, Juniors at the least."

"That's what I thought at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I'm set on this topic. It doesn't matter to me how hard it may seem because I'm truly interested in the subject and that is what matters to me. And I would be truly honored sir if you could help me. I also know that you are really busy and that is why I am asking so early, so that we do not have to cram everything at the end of the year. I won't be asking too much, I know some mentors basically co-write their student's papers but I already have some research done and all I need is a native Vulcan who can corroborate facts and translations. I would be really grateful sir if you said yes sir."

Spock took a moment to consider what she had just said, even analyzing the passion behind her words. "I will be your mentor cadet Uhura. But only on three conditions."

Uhura nodded enthusiastically.

"One - You must take initiative on handling this project, if you begin to slack I am not at liberty to force you to finish it. Two - Your project is your own, meaning you should not try to glean any opinions or prejudices from me on your topic, all analysis and conclusions should be yours alone. Three - My time is valuable. I expect you to schedule evaluations a week before. I do not stand tardiness. Do you still wish for me to be your mentor?"

Uhura couldn't help but smile. She couldn't believe the famed professor Spock would even consider mentoring a lowly freshman. "Yes of course. Thank you professor Spock." She knew Vulcans did not like to shake hands or make skin contact so she just bowed and walked away.

oo0oo

Spock was pulled out of his thoughts when Uhura coughed uncomfortably, her padds set out in front of them. "So as you can see I have my thesis set. I even used some themes from your previous lectures." She pointed excitedly to her favorite padd.


	3. Winter Break

The library was deserted, except for a lone figure curled up on an oversized arm chair.

Uhura listlessly flipped the pages of her book as she quietly sang along to her favorite Broadway songs streaming from her music player.

oo0oo

With every essay, report, paper, etc graded only two days into winter break Spock found himself a little disappointed. He had worked all yesterday and the day before but he had expected more from his students. Many of them had submitted the bare minimum required, only a few like Cadet Cheiko Tanaka pushed to write the maximum limit of pages. Spock wondered if he was being too lenient on his students. He began to doubt himself, doubting if he was challenging them enough.

No. He forced himself to stop doubting when he remembered all the accomplishments that his senior students achieved in the scientific community. It was only yesterday that he had read one of his students published works in his favorite science journal. He instead attributed the slacking to the holidays. It was only logical for students to want to relax after months of hard studying.

The school had emptied for winter break, and like every year Spock was one of the few left on campus. Even many of the other professors had left to spend time with their family or go on an exotic vacation. The students who did stay slept in until the late afternoon, partied all night, and slept though the day again.

Spock decided to capitalize on his unbridled freedom on campus with an early morning run.

Spock enjoyed Starfleet Academy's campus. He found it aesthetically pleasing. The green of the trees lining the walkways and the blue of the cool ponds and fountains dotted about served as a pleasant antithesis to the heady reds and oranges of his home world.

Making sure to check the weather, Spock ascertained that running shorts and a simple t-shirt would best serve him on his jog on the warm sunny day.

Spock made sure to properly stretch, he didn't want to pull a muscle, and he definitely did not want to deal with the very inquisitive Nurse Chapel at the infirmary.

He breathed in deep the cool morning air to enjoy its freshness. Spock soon finished stretching routine, glad that there were no cadets around. Spock made sure to keep it to himself but he found the female cadets more than inquisitive stares... unsettling.

When he finished circling the campus twice, Spock stopped at the library. The library was one of the oldest buildings on campus. Its white marble walls, sculpted in classic roman architecture, were a beautiful sight, impressing Spock every time he saw it. Wiping the sweat off his brow, Spock walked in. It was only logical to stop by and retrieve some books to read for later while he was already there.

Since the circulation desk was fully computerized he expected empty rows with only books to welcome him. It was an emotional impulse but Spock still allowed himself to trail his fingers along the books worn bindings. Few people ever used the library. Even fewer read the physical books since personal PADDs became so popular. And though PADDs were the most logical and efficient choice to read journals and texts Spock still believed that it required the tangibility of a true paper book printed with sharp black ink to truly enjoy poetry or classic fiction.

Spock pulled his hand back from the books when he heard a voice. He recognized the tune but it was so faint he wasn't sure. He followed his sensitive hearing to a reading room tucked away in a corner.

_"Getting to know you,  
Getting to know all about you.  
Getting to like you,  
Getting to hope you like me._

Getting to know you,  
Putting it my way,  
But nicely,  
You are precisely,  
My cup of tea. "

Uhura stopped reading to get fully engrossed in the song. With wild abandon she stood up and began belting the song.

_"Getting to know you,  
Getting to feel free and easy  
When I am with you,  
Getting to know what to say_

Haven't you noticed  
Suddenly I'm bright and breezy?  
Because of all the beautiful and new  
Things I'm learning about you  
Day by day." 

Uhura spun around, dancing happily before sputtering stupidly to a stop. "Lieutenant Spock?" She squeaked out. Uhura was frozen, unable to move in front of her lithe professor dressed only in tight jogging clothes. 

oo0oo

Authors Note:

The song is called _Getting to Know You_. It is from The King and I. If you haven't heard it yet I suggest you do. Maybe even listen to it when you read the next chapter of my fanfic. I also wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, it truly makes my day to read reviews.


	4. Just be Casual

Both Spock and Uhura stood frozen.

Uhura's face burned from blushing. Any and all coherent thought was derailed the longer she stared at Spock. Her breath hitched when she began to notice and count each and every bead of sweat dripping from _Lieutenant_ Spock's temple.

Spock was frozen because he was unsure of the normal human protocol for a situation as this. He was in casual wear. Cadet Uhura was in casual wear. They were meeting outside of an academic setting. It was only logical to approach it in a 'casual' manner. Then he remembered she had greeted him. No, she had stated his name in an inquisitive manner. Spock reasoned that could be considered a type of greeting. He had caught her in a compromising position. Would it be better for the both of them if he just left without saying anything? No, that could be considered rude. She had not moved since she saw him. His internal clock told him three minutes had passed. Now the situation was bordering on 'social awkwardness'. He decided that a neutral acknowledgement would be the most logical. "Cadet Uhura."

"I was uh, just uh..." Uhura looked down at her mussy t-shirt and shorts, feeling even more embarrassed that her teacher caught her at her most casual and inhibited. She would never be able to live this down. She closed her eyes and gulped down her insecurities. The only way to regain her dignity was to just push through it with as much ease as she could fake. "I didn't know you used the school library." She gulped again. That was a stupid statement. Spock probably thought she was a nitwit for saying something so trivial. He was a teacher; of course he used the library.

"I find it...peaceful." Spock did not linger in the library often. He usually just checked out books and read them in his quarters. He had never really seen this particular reading room, especially during midday. The room was a little larger than his personal quarters with high vaulted ceilings. The stained glass windows infused the entire room with a comforting haze of red. It reminded him of his home planet Vulcan. His neck arched up examining every corner of his new discovery. "Do you read here often?" Spock asked when Uhura remained silent.

"I actually just found out about it last month. I went to the library after my project evaluation to look for the rare text you suggested. I thought they might have a physical copy here and after I found it I started exploring the building. Since it's tucked away so far back the people who come to the library rarely ever notice it. I've been studying here most of the time now. I really like the red tint, I don't know why but I find it very cozy. You're the first, other than me, that has been in this room since I found it..." She was about to talk about how it helped her avoid Cheiko but stopped when she realized she was babbling. "...I'm sorry. My babbling is most illogical."

"It was... informative." Other than the wall with the door the walls were all mainly glass windows. The room was sparsely but tastefully furnished. There were two lounge chairs including the one Uhura used and there was a coffee table between them and another small couch. The set up was in the middle of the room. To the side, in a little alcove, was a study table with some chairs. From standing at the door the alcove was barely visible. Though the room was public Spock still felt like he was intruding into Uhura's personal space. He knew it wasn't necessary but asking would be polite. "Would you mind sharing your discovery with me? I have been looking for a quiet place to do personal research, grading, and the like. This would be perfect for my needs." Spock asked earnestly.

Uhura was stunned. Why would a professor ask her if he could use a public reading room with her? "Of course Lieutenant. And I'll try harder not to sing out loud and disrupt you or other patrons." Uhura laughed nervously.

"I doubt if there would be other patrons for you to disturb during this Spring Break."

Before Uhura knew what she was thinking she blurted out, "I didn't know you liked to run in the morning."

"I usually run on a treadmill in my personal quarters."

"Oh." Uhura nodded, unsure of how to respond to learning personal information about her favorite professor.

The silence was broken by a grumbling. Spock clutched his stomach. In his enthusiasm for his first outdoor run in a long time, Spock had neglected to stop and eat a proper breakfast. He had run for a little over an hour and now it was 9.00. He needed to eat. "Have you eaten yet Cadet Uhura?"

"Uh, no." She didn't want to tell him she had actually fallen asleep in the reading room last night and she had just woken up, too lazy to go get some breakfast or go back to her quarters. She had taken a shower before coming to the library so she didn't feel dirty, just a little wrinkled.

Spock wished to be polite after startling one of his most promising students. "Would you like to accompany me to the mess hall for breakfast?"

Uhura, yet again, found herself speechless.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it so far. I would love to know what you like, and what you dislike. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


	5. Breakfast

The pair walked side by side to the mess hall. Spock had politely offered to carry her bag. He had been told it was polite when males carried a female's stuff or bag when walking with them. Uhura had been too shell shocked from the entire morning to respond, so Spock assumed her silence was consent.

While they walked in silence Uhura tried to straighten out some of the rumples from her clothes. She wore a simple, nearly threadbare t-shirt, with one of her favorite obscure quotes written across; _Man acts as though he were the shaper and master of language, while in fact language remains the master of man_. -Martin Heidegger. She was also insecure about her uncomfortably short shorts. She wished she had worn her uniform like usual. She knew traditional Vulcan clothes usually covered everything. He probably thought she was indecent. She groaned silently. Then she caught sight of him in his very _very_ tight shorts again and she forgot her insecurities.

She had been Spock's student for an entire semester. He had been mentoring her on her project for months. In all that time Uhura had never had a personal conversation with him. It was always about work when they talked. She never lingered after her one hour evaluations because he was always busy with the older student's papers. She was so nervous and she didn't want to sound stupid. She also didn't want to bore him. Uhura's mind reeled, only calming down when they reached the food line.

Spock knew he made most of his students and coworkers uncomfortable. They found his cold foreignness unnerving. Captain Pike was the only one that liked him for who he was without feeling uncomfortable.

Noticing his student's discomfort forced Spock to reassess his social situation. It was hard not to when a girl walking next to you couldn't stop shivering from anxiety.

He was ostracized on Vulcan. He was ostracized on Earth.

Being such a social pariah had many disadvantages. Other than his mother and Captain Pike he had no one to rely on for personal 'favors'. Pike said it was necessary to have friends because "who else is going to help you move your furniture or help you paint your kitchen." Though he had need of neither favors, he realized maybe companionship was something missing from his life. Through hard work and determination he had amassed a noticeable amount of respect in the scientific and educational community. Even the Vulcan High Command recognized his contributions. But it did still feel... unsatisfying at times.

Spock needed friends. He needed to learn how to make friends. He would start with Cadet Uhura. It was only logical.

oo0oo

Spock recalled what captain Pike had tried to tell him when he was a cadet. "To be a good friend you need to know about the other person. Not just the superficial stuff like what their favorite color or which science journal they like to read but the real stuff like... well I can't really define it but you _know_ when you know someone. Like you. I know that you secretly enjoy it when a student challenges your theories, makes you feel like they're growing up and coming up with their own ideas. Well to a point that is. Can't have out right mutiny in a classroom let alone a ship. Ok, I'm going off on a tangent again, but the point is that building a friendship takes time and effort. You need to work for it. But it becomes a real friendship when it isn't work anymore but a natural reaction. You accepted me as a friend because we respect each other and you are much too complicated and interesting to be left alone." Spock fondly remembered Pike's subtle mischievous grin when he told him why they were friends.

Spock tried to break down friendship into more logical steps.

First step would be getting to know her interests. Spock figured that this would probably be the easiest step.

"What are your interests Cadet Uhura?"

Uhura choked on her bite of strawberries and fluffy pancakes.

Spock continued to take small bites from his salad. _Had he been too forward? _He maintained his stony façade, wondering if he should ask another question or let her try to answer the first one. Spock started running best case scenario probability equations through his head.

Uhura didn't know what to do. The pancakes were helping with her early morning hunger light headedness but the sugar high was probably just as bad. She really needed to get her act together or Lieutenant Spock was going to think she was severely brain damaged and not worth mentoring anymore. "I like talking." Not what she was hoping for. "I meant I like languages!" Uhura tried to correct herself.

"Any languages in particular?"

"Well I like reading the old Vulcan epics. I just get lost in the Vulcan symbols themselves you know?" Uhura's eyes shone as she thought about the beauty of languages.

"No." Spock answered. Uhura shut up and they were eating in silence again.

Spock realized that was too curt for human interaction. It was perfect for Vulcans. Spock disliked having to make such distinctions but this was a good first lesson to friendship. Maybe if he told her more things about himself that she would be more comfortable reciprocating. It was worth a try. "I like to play the lyre."

Uhura stared at her professor. She slowly closed her gaping mouth. "I uh, like to sing?" Uhura offered, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Yes. You were singing Getting to Know You in the library. You sung well."

Uhura blushed. "Thank you Lieutenant. Maybe we could play together one day?" She suggested jokingly.

A bonding activity! Spock congratulated himself for such a promising achievement. "Will you be available at 14.00?"

"Yes." Uhura blurted out.

"I will be practicing my lyre in by Yeoman Pond at 14.00. It is the pond at the south east end of campus. Would you like to practice then?"

"Sure." Uhura wondered if that sounded too enthusiastic and crazed.

Spock nodded and began clearing their plates. "I will see you then."

He normally practiced in his quarters but he didn't want to scare her off, she seemed skittish.

Uhura watched as her professor walked out of the mess hall, distracted again by his tight running shorts. She felt as if she was in a daze.

_Is this all a dream?_

Uhura pinched herself. "Ouch!"


	6. Mother!

Spock arrived at the pond ten minutes early. He tuned his lyre as he sat to think.

He wondered if he should tell Nyota of his 'mission', but as a human she might be offended that he had made her friendship into a 'mission'. A friend is defined as 'a person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard'. Spock's only experience of affection had been with his mother, he _did not_ think a similar relationship with Uhura would be appropriate. His experiences of personal regard with Captain Pike were appropriate and satisfying, a more realistic goal. Analyzing all previous interactions with Uhura led Spock to the conclusion that she respected him as a scientist and teacher but was terribly shy of him as a person. Right now, it was logical not to tell her until she was more comfortable around him.

oo0oo

Uhura had walked back to her dorm in a daze. She began undressing without even being conscious of what she was doing. It was only when she stepped out of the shower into her room did she snap back into reality.

The room was clean. Uncharacteristically clean. Gaila had left for spring vacation and had been considerate enough to clean her half before leaving, Uhura barely recognized the place.

She picked up her rumpled clothes as she dried her hair and put them in the hamper. This time she decided to wear her regular cadet uniform. Looking at the clock Uhura saw it was already 12.00. She ran over to her desktop and booted it up.

"Hey mom!"

"I began to doubt if you were going to call. You know your calls are the only thing that keeps me from flying over there and kidnapping you." smiled, crinkling her dark brown eyes. "So how is life at the academy?"

"It's really quiet now that everyone left for spring break. I have been getting a lot of reading done though."

"Did you get the care package I sent you?"

"Yeah. I finished your homemade cookies last night and I absolutely love the new ear buds." Uhura opened her bag and pulled out a little tin with two tiny buds that matched her skin tone, waving it in front of the screen.

"They're still experimental so if there are any glitches, mail them home and your father can have them checked out. Have you used them yet?"

"I used them this morning and they were really well... a little too well." Uhura stuttered.

Mrs. Uhura's couldn't help but grin. "Was it a boy?"

Uhura coughed. "Wha-?"

"I'm your mother Nyota. So stop stuttering and tell me."

Uhura felt as if her heart was going to give out, she was being shocked way too often to be healthy.

Mrs. Uhura frowned. "What happened Nyota?"

"It wasn't a boy!"

"A man?" Mrs. Uhura asked coyly.

Uhura coughed. "Mom!"

"So I'm right?"

"No!" Uhura's voice squeaked.

"Don't give me that face Nyota. Come on, you can tell me anything."

"It was Lieutenant Spock."

"Your instructor?" Mrs. Uhura brows furrowed.

"No mom, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

"He caught me in the library-"

"Did you fall asleep in that reading room again?" Mrs. Uhura interrupted.

"Yes... but anyway. We went to the mess hall for breakfast and then he invited me to practice music with him later today."

"When and where?"

"You sound like dad."

"Yes well he's busy right now and he asks to be represented every once in a while when fatherly duties are necessary aka boys. Now can you answer me?"

"We scheduled 14.00 at Yeomen pond. It's a _public_ area, people walk by all the time."

"Don't get mad at me dear, I'm just looking out for you."

"Mom, he's _Vulcan_."

"He's still a man. An older man that determines your grades. He's even your project mentor. Please don't tell me you planned that on purpose."

"I know for a fact he has never dated while at the Academy, not even when he was a cadet. He is like an androgynous computer bot."

"And how do you know this?"

"Gaila told me. And you know she is the relationship expert."

"Oh how is Gaila? Did you give her some of my cookies?"

"She went home for Spring Break before the care package came. She said her planet Orion made a holiday just for spring break. It's basically an entire week of non-stop partying. They don't have a minimum drinking age either which is kind of dangerous since they have some of the most potent alcoholic drinks in the galaxy. Non-Orions are specifically invited to these special party resorts; they have great discounts for students-"

"Stop trying to change the subject, I taught you how to do that. Now I just want you to be safe. Promise to keep me updated on _Lieutenant _Spock? Please?"

"Yes mom, you know I tell you everything."

"Which worries me a bit, because the first boy you tell me about is your teacher. Don't roll your eyes at me young lady."

"It's just music!"

Mrs. Uhura talked as if she didn't hear her daughter's shrill protests. "At least he's not a hippie with a beard or one of those bad guy motorcyclists that think the leather jackets make them invincible, your father would have a conniption..."

"Mom!"

"Right, sorry honey. Now get moving before you're late. You did say 14.00 right?"

Uhura looked at the clock. It was already 13.00 and she still needed to grab a sandwich for lunch. "Oh! Thanks mom bye."

"I love you hon-" Uhura cut off communications and sprinted off to the mess hall.

oo0oo

Uhura followed the almost inaudible sounds of light strumming. She finally found Spock sitting in a discreet gazebo by the water but hidden by trees.

Uhura was about to say hello when she noticed Spock's eyes were closed as he lost himself in the music.

Spock's long slender fingers strummed with meticulous precision but Uhura could still hear the emotion behind each plucked note. She too began to lose herself in the haunting tune that was not sad but still full of yearning.

When Spock finished playing his tune he opened his eyes. His fingers stilled in the air when he saw Cadet Uhura swaying to the earlier melody, silently humming it in her mind.


	7. Sensuality in Sound

"That was beautiful." Uhura opened her eyes to catch Spock staring at her intently. When he remained silent she sat down and asked. "Was that a Vulcan song?"

"Yes."

"Who taught you to play like that?" Uhura's sharp eyes easily noticed the slight almost imperceptible clenching in Spock's jaw. "If it's too personal you don't have to." Uhura bit her lip.

Spock realized his discomforting memories must have manifested physically, he inwardly chastised himself. He decided to answer her, the answer to that specific question was not what bothered him. "My mother taught me as a child. She loved music and she wished to impart the same passion to me."

"Oh." Uhura attempted a smile, hoping to dissipate the awkward feeling that she felt.

"My father wished for me to focus on more beneficial scientific or political pursuits." It was obvious Uhura was curious, Spock thought telling her would be the easiest way to put her at ease.

Uhura liked to read Vulcan but she was still unable to think or act like one. Following normal human protocol she avoided the uncomfortable situation, hoping to save familial revelations for when she wasn't so anxious of her teacher's judgment. "What is the song's name? Did your mother teach you that song?"

In old antiquated Vulcan Spock whispered the name. "In standard it translates roughly to-"

"Think of me." Uhura interrupted.

"Correct." Spock strummed his lyre. "Would you like to warm up your voice now?"

"Yes please."

"I assume you sing and read to the human western music standards?"

Uhura nodded. Spock plucked a middle C.

Uhura's clear voice hit the note perfectly. Spock continued up and down the scale. "Do you need to warm up further?"

Uhura nodded again. "Do, mi, so, mi do..." Spock continued playing all the simple voice warm ups he remembered.

When he figured that Uhura was sufficiently warmed up he asked. "Is there a specific song you would like to practice? I have access to the school music data base as well as my personal store."

"Could you teach me _Think of Me?" _Uhura asked hopefully.

"I no longer have access to that score, is there another song you would be interested in singing?"

"Oh, uh..." Uhura racked her brain but she couldn't think past her sudden urge to learn the haunting tune.

Spock's chest tightened when he saw Uhura's crestfallen expression. Yet again he found himself feeling emotions he had reserved only for interactions his mother. "I do have the song memorized; I can teach you if you can remember without a score."

"That's perfect, I've always preferred learning by ear!" She tried to stifle the question but her curiosity got the best of her. "Where did you learn the song if you don't have the score?"

Spock suddenly understood what the other instructors meant when they would describe the inexorable urge to sigh when encountering an overly inquisitive student. "As an ambassador my father had access to many private Vulcan archives, all full of ancient art, manuscripts, and music. As his son I was also given a limited amount of privileges, namely access to the less sacred historical pieces. Due to my mixed heritage I found solace from the other students in the private archives. My mother had been giving me private music lessons since I was six, I didn't start to love music until I found this piece hidden in a small clay box. It was faded to near illegibility, it was so old..." Spock's very personal confession sent shivers down Uhura's spine. She shivered as if she was cold even as a warm heady breeze blew by.

Again Spock found himself revealing bits of his private memories to a student he barely knew. He followed her previous protocol and continued with the music to avoid any further confessions. "I will play the voice part melody several times at half the normal tempo. I will continue speeding up the tempo gradually to normal tempo until you get the notes." Uhura nodded. Closing his eyes to play, Spock strummed his lyre with muted passion. Uhura closed her eyes as well, tapping her toes to the beat. Spock played without any breaks, repeating the same melody again and again, faster and faster until he was playing the normal tempo. Spock stopped then looked at Uhura.

"I think I have-" Remembering Spock's aversion for tentative answers, she quickly rephrased. "I know the melody , I am ready for the words now."

"The song is old, the words are in an old antiquated version of Vulcan language. Some of the words barely resemble their present state at all. Their meanings are usually implied by the phrases. If you have any trouble with the pronunciations do not hesitate to ask," Spock said. "Would you prefer if I played the melody as I sing the words or rather just hear me sing the words alone?"

Uhura had assumed that Spock would be reciting the words since he had already taught her the notes, the thought of hearing Spock's singing voice surprised her so much that she just nodded mutely.

Spock didn't understand her response so he decided to wait a minute before asking again.

What did he ask? Uhura thought. The more she tried to gather herself the more she fell apart.

As an avid xenolinguist, Uhura paid attention to a person's voice more than any other aspect, though she did appreciate a nice set of abs. And though her love of the auditory was common knowledge she made sure that no one had an inkling of her thoughts after a lecture with Lieutenant Spock. She hadn't even told her mother that she found Spock's voice to be one of the most sensual sounds she had ever heard, that would be far too awkward. It was something about the deep, rough, yet utterly controlled manner and tone that made Spock so... masculine.

She had enough trouble keeping focused on the subject matter when her grades were on the line, but hearing Spock sing would undoubtedly unravel her. So far the shocking dreamlike state of the past day had been enough to keep her from really losing herself to his voice, but how could she not listen to him if she was to listen to his singing. Uhura found herself desperately hoping that Spock was a horrible singer, then again she didn't.

After three minutes it was obvious Uhura was lost in her thoughts. Spock did not want to say anything that wasn't music related, slightly afraid he was going to disclose more of himself without restraint. Instead he strummed his lyre to get the starting note. He hummed the note and began, he was so familiar with the song that he didn't feel the need to warm up.

Spock's deep bass penetrated Uhura's thoughts, sending her ears into sensory overload. She was instantly snapped out of her reverie and was sucked into the haunting music. Uhura felt her breath hitch as the oppressively masculine voice just washed over her.

Time seemed to slow, the air seemed to still, and the world seemed to hush as he sang. After the first verse Uhura just let herself get lost in the music. The once haunting tune was strengthened anew, now resonating with the power and beauty of ancient Vulcan tongue. The words seemed to dance and play in the air, in an inherent but indefinable logic, a mathematical pattern hidden within the sounds.

When Spock finished, holding the last note a little longer with a passion he couldn't express through his lyre alone, the world came rushing back with merciless speed.

Unable to handle the sudden rush of breath and blood to her head Uhura swooned.


	8. Escape

Uhura swooned.

Thankfully, all the earlier judo classes paid off and Uhura managed to revive and catch herself before actually falling, instead she stumbled back to lean against the gazebo railing.

Spock quickly but carefully picked his lyre off his lap and placed it on the bench, then took two long strides to stand before Uhura. He grabbed Uhura's arm to steady her. "Cadet Uhura, is something wrong? You seem unbalanced, would you like me to take you to the infirmary?"

The first thing Uhura noticed after she regained her balance was the heat, a pressing heat on her right arm. She realized it was flesh, to a human it was bordering on feverish, but then she realized this must be a normal temperature for a warm blooded Vulcan. It was alarming at first, but it was also oddly comforting.

"No I'm fine," Uhura apologized. "Please don't' worry about me, I probably just stayed up too late last night."

Spock did not relinquish his grip; he wanted to be sure there was nothing physically wrong with Uhura. Sleep deprivation did not match her symptom, her eyes were neither bleary nor red, she was not paler, and she had not displayed any earlier symptoms of disorientation or sluggishness. Spock concluded that she was lying, badly at that. "Why are you not telling me the truth?" He asked directly. Now was not the time for disambiguate, social etiquette was illogical when Uhura's wellbeing was compromised.

Uhura bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. "I really am fine." She insisted.

"I was not referring to your current status. You have obviously recovered your balance at the moment. I wish to know what caused your disorientation. Has this happened before? Is this a recurring symptom? I am unable to make a sufficient diagnosis without my medical tools. It is my duty as your superior officer to take you to the infirmary, would you prefer if I carried you or can you walk yourself?"

"I," Uhura looked up at Spock and said through gritted teeth. "Am fine."

As if his fingers were suddenly burned by cold fire, Spock reluctantly relinquished his hold on Uhura. "I..," Spock took a small step back when he saw her irritated expression. "I apologize for my forwardness. I was over eager in my questioning, I was merely asking in your best interest. My visual analysis concluded that you are not suffering from sleep deprivation, it would be the most logical action to be formally checked at the academy infirmary to affirm your health."

Uhura bit her lip again, this time drawing blood. She licked the single drop of warm red blood that pooled on her bottom lip, embarrassed for letting her nervous habit show in front of Spock. _Wait._ When did she start thinking of Lieutenant Spock, as Spock, and not as Lieutenant or professor? She blanched at this new train of thoughts.

"No, I should apologize, sir. Your assessment was correct; I am not suffering from sleep deprivation. I was merely overwhelmed by the music." Uhura refrained from complementing the music, afraid of further rebuke from her normally cold professor.

His recent uncharacteristic and disarming behavior augmented by personal revelations usually reserved to the most intimate, had left Uhura at the brink of hysteria. Uhura was not only confused but also beginning to feel physically uncomfortable.

The music had been too much.

Uhura's sensitive ears still rang from the song. Her mind ached from its futile quest of trying to decipher the words, the individual sounds and syllables, and the meaning behind each indescribable note so perfectly placed it couldn't have been mortally planned. And even now her chest pounded and heaved from an exhaustion that was neither physical nor mental but an unconscious and underused facet of emotion.

So focused on the song, Uhura realized she didn't even remember Spock's voice. She remembered it was deep and mesmerizing, but its tones, its modulations, were lost to her memory. _How could one song affect her so strongly, almost like a hypnotic drug_?

Uhura felt so overwhelmed that she wanted to run. She wanted to run to the library and hole up in _her_ reading room and just drown out the world with simple, uncomplicated music and lose herself in a book. She wanted to escape.

Today felt like a dream, Uhura wanted to keep it from becoming a nightmare.

"Excuse me Lieutenant Spock. It seems I have forgotten a previous engagement."

Before he could think, or even react, she was gone.

Without a single hesitant look back, Uhura ran out of the gazebo. Away from Spock.

oo0oo

Author's Note

Sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to wrap up this story arc. I'll make it up by updating with a new chapter soon. Tell me what you think so far, I like to read reviews to forget about all the work I'm actually supposed to be doing instead. (You know you would do the same XD)


	9. Avoidance

I wrote this after writing the chapters Ice Cold and Pen Blade. I was planning to make this into its own one shot focusing on the relationship between Uhura and Gaila but I kind of 'accidentally' injected way too much background from this story so… surprise! Think of it as a little bonus for reviewing. Thank you to all my wonderful readers, especially the people who tell me what they think.

oo0oo

Music blasted through the thin dorm doors.

Passing students either covered their ears or head banged to the catchy tunes.

One girl, from an entirely different dorm complex knocked angrily at the door. She knocked once, twice, three times, no answer. She stopped angrily. Her cheeks flushed red when passing cadets sniggered at her failed attempts.

The door finally opened when the girl's penetrating calls began to reach a level only dogs could hear.

A cheery green face popped out from behind the door. "Can I help you?" Her smile quickly dissolved when she saw who it was.

"Yeah. Lower the volume before I call campus security."

"How the hell-...You don't even live here Chieko."

"Doesn't mean you can listen to music this loud. And don't think you can charm your way out of a citation Gaila, I'll be making sure to get a female officer."

She snorted. "Like that would stop me." She turned around, slightly closing the door. "Nyota! Hey! Lower the volume a bit before Tanaka here gets a conniption. The lady doth protest too much, for her sensitive ears cannot handle the rhythm."

The volume was lowered so it was quiet enough to hear giggles. Uhura walked over to the door. "There, that should be low enough that no one can file a complaint. See ya!" And she slammed the door in Cheiko's face.

The girls walked back over to the space between their beds.

Gaila plopped down first. "How much longer do you think this will take?"

"I'll give it another hour or two. I just can't believe we have to make a physical diagram of the Beta Quadrant for astrophysics. I never once thought I would have to do arts and crafts in Starfleet, especially not after those ridiculously hard entrance exams."

"Oh shush you, you're so uptight. Just enjoy one of the easiest projects you'll be assigned for the next four years." She leaned playfully against Uhura who leaned back a little less playfully. "And I thought it was super fun to do that... what is that thing called again?"

"Paper mache?"

"Yeah! Paper Mash-ee"

"Mhmm... You just liked making Orion because you didn't have to research the topography since you've been touring the Orion skies all spring break."

"Spoil sport. You're just bitter 'cuz we didn't get to make Vulcan." She stuck her tongue out childishly.

Uhura ignored her and continued to adjust the planets.

"Awww, don't be like that Nyota. You know I was just kidding." Gaila pouted when Uhura continued to ignore her.

When Uhura finished she whispered. "I know Gaila, don't worry about it."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Said Uhura. "I Don't."

Gaila shut up and helped Uhura finish up.

After keeping quiet for nearly thirty minutes, Gaila had enough. "You need to tell me one day you know-"

Uhura cut her off gruffly. "No I don't."

"Nyota! Seriously. You've been overworking yourself. I never see you anymore. Even your mom has been calling me asking me if you are ok, I don't know what to say to her! You know I hate lying to your mom... she bakes me cookies..."

Uhura tried to look away. She knew it was probably one of Gaila's Orion tricks but she couldn't help feeling super guilty when she saw her pouty eyes. "I'm fine. Why does everyone think I'm overworking myself, I just want to get a great start my first year at Starfleet."

"No, you're lying. You haven't been singing either. Yeah, I noticed. You usually sing in the shower or when you're really happy. Either you're not happy anymore or something happened. Your mother said something about singing with Lieutenant Spock..."

"She told you?" Uhura exclaimed. She had been so out of touch with her mother and friend she couldn't believe they would talk behind her back. It hurt a little; she wanted to deal with her own problems _on her own_.

"She was just worried about you. She thought maybe I knew something about it..." She lightly placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, slowly as not to startle her. "Did he do something to you?"

"NO!" Uhura almost screamed. "He would, would never!" She stuttered.

"Then what happened? You weren't like this before I went to Orion. Gaila's voice took a hard edge, unusual to her casual demeanor. "What happened dear? You can't keep it bottled up inside you like this; you're hurting yourself and everyone close to you by doing this. Please..."

Uhura wanted to push her friend away. Uhura wanted to hug her friend close.

Her heart cringed from feeling. She didn't want to feel like this, she didn't want to feel... confused.

She wanted to scream it all away. She wasn't supposed to feel like this. Like a silly school girl all hooked up on her emotions. She was Nyota Uhura. She was strong. She was intelligent. She was beautiful. She was Nyota Uhura.

She remembered the song. How could she not, it occupied her mind incessantly, permeating her deepest thoughts with its haunting tune. She was even dreaming about it. She would have preferred thinking about Lieutenant Spock, telling him that she found his voice enticing to the entire school, if it meant she could get the song out of her head.

She didn't want to think about this!

But she needed to.

A tear slid down Nyota's cheek.

"Oh honey!" Gaila wrapped her arms around Nyota, compressing her as tight as she could without crushing her. Uhura struggled but gave out when she realized her heart felt lighter than it had in weeks. "Shhh, don't talk. It's ok."

Uhura let herself be comforted. She stopped fighting the song; she let it completely invade her mind. She let its simple yet subtly intricate melodies wreak havoc on her mind and heart until she was finally numb. Numb felt good.

"You can tell me when you're ready." Gaila whispered.


	10. Ice Cold

Two curt knocks resonated in the large classroom.

The door opened before the last knock could sound. Uhura's closed fist struck empty air.

"Cadet Uhura."

"Lieutenant Spock."

Spock stepped away from the door to let her in. She walked passed him, straight to the table at the head of the classroom. She began pulling out several PADDs from her bag to lie on the table.

Spock was honestly surprised. It was a month after spring break, and Uhura acted colder than an elder Vulcan. It stung Spock to have his obvious ineptitude at socialization thrust in his face.

Six classes and not once had she looked at him nor raised her hand at a lecture.

She was never rude; rather she was the exact opposite, which oddly, hurt him more.

She arrived exactly ten seconds (he counted) before the bell rang, just in time to catch a seat at the very back. She had even pulled favors with the other students, having them answer his discussion questions in her stead when he wished to call on her.

He had been unable to instigate a conversation either; there was no logical need as a teacher or a 'friend'. Their relationship was tentative at best; it was not his place to induce an interaction that Uhura was obviously avoiding with zealous vigilance. She always managed to pack up her notes, subtly as not to be rude or distracting, in time to run out of his class before he could get close to her or even call out her name.

Not once in the past month had he seen Cadet Uhura in the halls, the mess hall, or anywhere on school grounds. He didn't dare intrude on her reading room after her violent reaction at the gazebo.

He hadn't expected her to show up to her project evaluation.

_So why had he waited at the door for her?_ He decided to forgo reasoning his illogical action. He instead decided to continue with his duties as mentor and teacher, abandoning his evidently failed mission for friendship_. It would be illogical to continue_.

When he sat down they began working immediately. They worked coolly but amiably for the next hour, speaking in the logical and direct manner inherent in the Vulcan language they spoke in the duration of the session. Neither mentioned what had occurred during Spring Break.

Uhura had worked very hard the past month. She spent most of her free time holed up studying in her reading room, only leaving to go to classes or sleep and eat in her dorm. Even calls with her mother were cut to less than an hour and no more than once a week. In a month she had finished what would take an average student four months to accomplish. She was so far ahead in her homework and readings, she found herself more knowledgeable than some of the Teacher's Assistants in her classes. To fill up even more of her time she took on extra online classes and research projects she could do alone in her reading room. The massive workload she had forced upon herself helped her forget. Helped her ignore the conflicting emotions within.

When Uhura's session was almost through and as she was about to pack up, the door slammed open. A cadet came running into the room breathless.

"Lieutenant Spock!" Spock abruptly stood up, pushing his chair back as he strode over to the boy.

"State your business cadet." Spock glanced back to see if Uhura recognized the boy. Her face was showed the same surprise he felt.

The boy nodded to Uhura, politely acknowledging her presence. He unconsciously ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix his dark brown locks after his quick sprint. "Lieutenant Spock, your assistance is required immediately in the phaser lab. A disturbance occurred and now several cadets are in danger."

Spock didn't bother thanking the boy. He immediately began running as fast as he could.

"Nice to see you again, Uhura." They boy called out hesitantly before running after Spock.

Uhura heart pounded like it was Spring Break all over again.

Her sensitive ears could still hear the men's fading footsteps.

_To hell with it!_

Uhura ran after the two men.

oo0oo

Author's Note

Sorry again for the brevity of this chapter. I promise a quick update though.

P.S. Reviews make me write more and update faster. (Yeah that was a bribe.)


	11. Pen Blade

Uhura giggled.

She couldn't help it. It was just ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. She giggled louder just to make sure Cheiko could hear her.

Chieko heard her and growled almost dejectedly.

Spock walked over to the two girls, Cheiko and Hannah, who were both unfortunately tangled by their hair to an open machine. "Are either of you in pain?" Spock asked emotionlessly. This was pretty ridiculous and improbable, but after teaching for three years Spock's tolerance for cadet stupidity had increased almost exponentially.

Cheiko tried to turn her head to face Spock but ended up just ripping out a couple strands of hair. She yelped. "Yes!"

"Not really." Hannah said. "I think someone should take Fritz to the infirmary though. We haven't eaten since breakfast and I think he just passed out from hunger." She was about to shrug but she didn't want to pull out any more hair by moving.

Uhura walked over to her friend Fritz. He was sprawled out on the floor behind a counter; his body was not visible until standing right above it. She held her fingers under his nose. "Fritz is still breathing normally. I think Hannah is right. I can take him to the infirmary." She didn't move to help him up though, she wanted to make sure her other friend Hannah was okay as well.

The earlier cadet walked over and stopped standing behind Uhura. "He passed out when Tanaka started screaming bloody murder. I thought he was just scared, I made sure he was alright before I went looking for an officer."

"Do I know yo-" Uhura's whispered question was interrupted by Spock's more authoritative tone.

"What happened?"

Chieko spoke up before Hannah could. "Hannah attacked me, sir!"

The cadet held out his hand to Uhura. She took it hesitantly but his friendly smile put her at ease. He helped her stand up so they could both watch Cheiko freak out.

"Is this true Cadet Ritter?"

Hannah sighed. "Absolutely not Lieutenant Spock. Everyone knows that Cadet Tanaka's fantastical tendencies and her... 'hallucinations'." She cupped her mouth, pretending like she was trying to keep Cheiko from hearing.

They were both his students, and though they were freshman he was sure he had a general gist of their personalities after a semester. _Then again... what did he know of humans?_ Spock forced himself to snap back to the situation at hand. He remembered that the two girls were constantly bickering in and out of class over the slightest differences in opinion.

He did not believe Cheiko Tanaka, but he did not approve of Hannah Ritter's obvious taunting. He wanted to know what had happened, and he wanted to fix it immediately_. Why did they have to ask me to fix an emotional feud_?

Spock remembered the boy who had sent for him. He saw him standing close to Uhura, _too_ close. _Did they know each other? Why does that matter? I need to focus!_ "Cadet, state your name." He noticed too late that his question had come out as an order, a curt almost hostile order.

"Sinclair, sir. Byron Sinclair." Byron didn't like the way Spock was looking at him. Sure his face was as calm and stony as usual, but he didn't like what was going on in the man's dark eyes. Byron just didn't trust the unearthly alien.

"Were you present when these two cadets were caught in this machine?" Spock tried to modulate his voice; he wasn't as successful as he hoped.

Byron remained calm. In response to the Lieutenant's cold manner he began to speak with a lilt of a pretentious drawl. This grated on Spock's nerves more than anything. Uhura found his accent charming. "Yes, sir I was. Would you like me to relay the events to you, _sir_?"

"Promptly, _Cadet_ Sinclair."

Uhura wondered why she suddenly remembered the two dogs that use to circle each other growling in her old neighborhood. She waved it from her thoughts to focus on Byron's explanation.

"We, that is the Ritter twins, Cadet Tanaka, and I were working in here in the phaser lab room to finish a physics lab-"

"Are you a freshman?" Spock interrupted, it was an irrelevant question but he wanted to know more about Sinclair, he didn't trust the boy.

"No, sir. I am a sophomore."

"Then why are you taking a lab with freshmen?" Spock didn't understand what he was feeling at the moment, but he liked it. He felt smug.

"I wasn't, _sir_. I am in the class ahead of them, I just wanted to help out some underclassmen because I am the Physics Teacher's Assistant and I had some free time. _Sir._"

"Commendable." Spock didn't feel smug anymore. "What is this machine they are stuck in? And how did they manage to get tangled in its gears?"

"It's a really old computing machine. Unlike the new technologies which communicate mainly through electrical impulses it actually has several moving parts and gears. It's basically a relic; I'm surprised you don't know about it."

Chieko gasped. The tension was growing by the second and Byron's direct taunt felt like it was going to start an eruption.

Thankfully Spock refused to react and Byron continued with his explanation. "After I had shown Fritz how to compute some of the equations using the new software I opened the machine up to look at the gears. I wanted to see if I could figure out how they worked. Once Cadet Tanaka finished her lab she came over and began asking some questions. Cadet Ritter finished soon after and wanted to learn about the machine as well. They got into a fight-"

Chieko interrupted shrilly. "She started it!"

Byron ignored her. "They got into a fight. I stepped back. It got physical. They started pulling each other's hair. One of them tripped and dragged the other with them into the gears. I hadn't turned off the machine while they were fighting so their hair got caught before I could turn it off. So yeah, they've been in there for around twenty minutes now. I don't know why but there were no other officers around when I went looking."

"Yeah, it's getting late." Uhura said to herself. "And dark."

"So when is someone going to _do_ something and get us out of here? My scalp hurts." Hannah asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah! And she smells funny."

"Get over yourself. I smell fine you little cretin." Hannah wanted to punch Chieko in the face but she didn't want to get suspended with Spock standing right there.

"The only way to set you girls free is to cut the hair."

"Nooo!" Chieko cried. "My beautiful black hair that would be blasphemy! I'm going to sue you Ritter; I'm going to sue your pants off. I'm going to get you expelled for this. I hate you..." She dwindled off into incoherent sobs.

"Whatever. I wanted a hair cut anyway." Hannah shrugged. She was prepared to pay for her stupidity, she was just happy that Cheiko had to suffer as well. She could always grow her hair out, it wasn't that long anyway. Cheiko would be crying about this for months, the sacrifice would be worth it. "I just hope that people can still tell me apart from Fritz once we both have short hair."

"Cadet Sinclair, do you know where scissors would be located?"

"...This is a phaser lab. Why don't you use a phaser, _sir._" Uhura laughed at Byron's response.

"Because it would be dangerous. They could get hurt."

"Not if you use one of these." Byron opened a drawer and pulled out a little thing that looked like a pen with a button. He pressed the button and a thin red beam three inches long shot out from the end. "It's still experimental. But it gets the job done. I fine piece of work I should say."

"I do not want that near my head! Mommy!" Cheiko screamed.

"Shut up Tanaka!" Byron yelled in Cheiko's face. She quieted immediately. Her screams stifled in her frozen throat. "I trust it. I did help design it. It won't hurt you, as long as Lieutenant Spock isn't a butterfingers." He let go of the button and handed it to Spock. "Try to keep it at least two inches away from their scalp and it shouldn't burn them. Also don't hold the laser on their hair for too long or they might combust, if you use quick slicing motions it should do the trick. It's not powerful enough to damage the machine just strong enough to cut hair or paper. Just put it away when you're done with it."

"If you are so familiar with the tool why do you not free the girls?"

"I don't want to be liable." Byron stated matter of factly. "I'm sorry Hannah, I would love to free you but I really don't have the financial security to deal with a Tanaka driven lawsuit. You understand right?"

Hannah smiled weakly. "Coward, but yeah, I understand. It's ok, thanks for helping us with our lab though."

"Great. I'm sure you'll be fine. Just don't attack Tanaka while the teacher is looking ok, wait till he turns around." He winked playfully. "I'll go get your brother to the infirmary now; I don't think the cold tile floor is helping him much."

Spock held the laser pen then pressed the button. He twitched as the laser blade shot out.

Byron walked back over to Uhura and Fritz. He slid his arms under Fritz's torso and knees and lifted him up. He began walking out of the lab with the unconscious boy in his arms.

"Wait, let me help you." Uhura stopped when she made eye contact with Byron.

"Sure, grab his bag." He jutted his chin out at the bag's direction

Uhura was a little offended. She wasn't weak and she didn't like being treated as such. Fritz was her friend and she wanted to help him. She swallowed her pride though and picked up the bag, she wasn't about to demand to carry a body she might drop half way there.

Without a second word to Spock the two walked out towards the infirmary.

Spock barely noticed them as they left, or so he wished.

His chest burned with frighteningly aggressive emotions.


	12. Goodnight

"How do you know me?"

Byron slowed his pace to let her catch up. "You don't remember me at all do you?"

Uhura bit her lip. "I'm sorry... I'm not so good with faces." Byron laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Uhura bit her lip again. "Did I do something embarrassing?" Uhura's stomach churned for a different reason for the first time in weeks, she felt her heart lighten at the feeling of finally moving on, even if just a little bit.

"No, no. I'm sorry for laughing. You didn't do anything wrong at all." Byron readjusted Fritz, who had slipped a little when he laughed.

"So how do you know me?"

"I am part of the S.S.A.-"

"The Student Starfleet Ambassadors?" Uhura interrupted.

"So you _do_ remember?"

Uhura scrunched her nose, ashamed that she falsely raised his hopes. "No, sorry. I just know the program; it was what helped me choose Starfleet over all the other possible programs. Saved my life actually, I was afraid I was going to spontaneously combust from all the pressure from the schools, the diplomatic missions, and from my relatives, teachers and friends. I actually hope to join S.S.A. my sophomore year. Oh, sorry, I'm rambling." Uhura faded off sheepishly.

"No, it's great. I'm really glad that the S.S.A. made such a difference for you. I can't say that it changed my life that drastically, I've actually wanted to be in Starfleet since I was five." Byron stopped talking to Uhura and walked over to the front desk of the infirmary. "Hey Nurse Chapel, this is Fritz Ritter. He passed out from hunger, where do you want him?"

A young pretty blond nurse looked up from her PADD and smiled when she saw who it was. "You again? Almost every day you carry some poor student in here. Soon I'll be thinking you're just hunting down sick kids to see me." Chapel scrolled through the student registry, when she found Fritz she walked over to an empty bed and pulled back the curtains. "You know the drill. Just set him down here, gently."

Uhura remained standing by the front desk. The bright lights of the infirmary hurt her eyes and made her feel slightly disoriented after walking in the dim pathways of the campus grounds.

With Fritz safely on the bed, Nurse Chapel took out a large medical scanner and began to run some tests on him. "You were right; he does have low blood sugar." Chapel opened a nearby drawer and pulled out some smelling salts. When Fritz revived with a surprised gasp, Chapel handed him an energy bar. "Eat this dear. You can go back to sleep when you finish, you should stay here for the night just to make sure you didn't hurt yourself when you fell. You'll be fine by tomorrow morning Cadet Ritter. Your friends were nice enough to bring your stuff." When Fritz was finally settled and was near dozing off Chapel closed the curtains around his bed.

Byron wordlessly took Fritz's bag from Uhura and tucked it behind the front desk. "Well we should be going now Nurse Chapel, it's getting late. It was great seeing you again"

"Try not to come back too soon ok." She smiled and shooed the cadets off.

In Uhura's rush to get out of the bright infirmary, she ended up stumbling as she stepped on Byron's heels. "Oh sor-" Uhura's apology was interrupted by yawn. It had been a long week and she was already beginning to dream of her lumpy dorm bed.

"You're rooming at the freshman dorms right?" Byron asked after steadying Uhura.

"Uh, yeah."

"Come on, I'll walk you back."

"Oh." Uhura shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Thanks. You know you still never got to telling me how you know me."

Byron stopped underneath a light and cleared his throat. He continued coughing into his hand for a few more moments before turning back to Uhura. "Welcome High School graduates to Starfleet Academy!" Byron's normally smooth deep voice was transformed into a horse bark. After the one line Byron's throat itched so bad that he ended up coughing more.

As Byron continued to sound like he was coughing out a lung Uhura exclaimed, "Oh my god! Byron! Ambassador Byron! I remember you now." Uhura's lips turned up into a bright smile as she remembered her first Starfleet academy orientation. "I had so much fun with my friends trying to decipher what you were coughing out for most of the tour. You were probably one of the most informative tour guides in the S.S.A. but I could barely understand you, but I had so much fun I actually came back for two more tours." Uhura didn't mention that she had been looking for him the times she came back.

After clearing his throat one last time Byron smiled back, "Yeah, I had a nasty cough that week. I sounded like a Klingon Hell Beast." Their laughter rang clear in the cool night air.

"I feel so bad that I didn't recognize you. I'm usually not this air headed. I'm just extremely surprised that you remembered me after having to lead so many tours with so many students." Uhura yawned again.

Byron ignored her unspoken question. "You sound tired Uhura. We're almost to your dorm; try not to fall asleep before we get there." He gently wrapped his fingers around her arm as he led her up the stairs. "It's not my place or anything, but I think you should sleep in tomorrow and maybe even cut down your work load and relax. The upperclassmen are beginning to fear you're going to make them look bad in front of the officers." Byron offered Uhura a comforting smile. "Goodnight cadet."

"Uh thanks Byron. I'll see you around... I guess." Uhura opened her dorm room and stepped inside. They continued to stand silently on either side of the doorway until Uhura just squeaked out a goodnight and shut the door behind her.

Uhura sneaked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. She hoped that she hadn't woken up Gaila when she walked in.

Unfortunately for Uhura, Gaila had never gone to bed in the first place. "So who was he!" Uhura choked as she rinsed. She finished spitting before walking out and stripping.

"Sinclair. Byron, Sinclair." Uhura climbed under her sheets, wriggling her toes until the sheets were just right.

"And?" Gaila asked expectantly. Her voice rising in excitement.

"And what?"

Even in the dark Uhura could tell Gaila was pouting. "Why must you insist in keeping secrets from me?"

"Because you are the most prolific gossiper in the entire Academy."

"There is nothing wrong in being informed."

"Yeah, if it's about important things like on next week's physics test."

"Oh pooh. You know I'm going to find out what happened between you guys either way."

"Nothing happened." Uhura insisted.

"So nothing happened and he just decided to walk you, an underclassman that he barely knows, to your dorm a little before midnight?"

"How do you know he doesn't know me?" Uhura was a little upset. She liked to work, but she wasn't a loner.

"He's one of the academy's most eligible bachelors. I would know if he knew you. And you are my roommate; I know more about you than you think dear."

_Eligible bachelor?_ Uhura thought. _She would have to ask about that tomorrow, when she wasn't so out of it._"We were just carrying Fritz to the infirmary." Uhura tried to explain herself.

"The Ritter twin?"

"Yeah, he passed out from hunger."

"Sounds like him. You know there's a rumor going around that he's _manorexic_."

"I doubt it."

"I did specify it was a rumor." Gaila said, a little offended. "Anyway, it's late, and I need my beauty sleep. You're obviously not going to spill any juicy details tonight. Goodnight Uhura, you little minx."

Uhura chuckled. "Thanks Gaila, goodnight."

Uhura turned to her side and hugged a pillow close to her. She fell asleep smiling as she remembered Byron's scratchy voice.

Beat by beat Uhura's heart began to slow; she fell asleep, not even realizing that, for the first time in weeks she slumbered without the haunting tune plaguing her thoughts.

Author's Note

Thank you so much for reading. Thank you so much more for reviewing! I'd love to hear what you guys think so far.


	13. Just Around the Corner

The heavy pounding of feet was drowned out by the harder pounding of blood in Spock's pointed ears.

Sweat dripped down his flushed face in never-ending rivulets. He reached up every few minutes to wipe them away from his eyes.

An incessant beeping went off in the corner; it took Spock a few moments to notice it. Looking at the clock, Spock realized he had been running for two hours straight and his class was to start in twenty minutes. He turned off the treadmill and got off; making to do some light stretches to prevent cramping later. With the rush of running beginning to fade from his mind, he began to assess his schedule.

It took ten minutes to walk to his classroom. And now he had 18 minutes and 30 seconds to get ready. The quickest but still most effective shower he could accomplish would take at least five minutes, giving him three minutes to change and gather his stuff.

He had no choice but to be rushed. It would never do to come to class sweaty, it would be unprofessional.

With Vulcan precision he showered, changed, and gathered his things in less than seven minutes - exactly ten minutes to get to class.

Even as he rushed out the door Spock did not forget to check his door lock, pranksters had been rampant for the past two weeks.

As he walked Spock appreciated his favorable genetics. His long legs were efficient for long distance walking. He also knew that they were aesthetically pleasing.

Checking his internal clock and judging his current pace he deduced that he would arrive to class ten seconds late. He wondered if his 'tardiness' would lead to a loss of respect among the student body. He would have to keep better track of time next time he ran. It had been irresponsible of him to lose himself in his running.

It was logical to release his pent up aggression through physical excursion, but ever since last Friday in the phaser lab, running hadn't been enough, no matter how long or hard he ran.

Spock began thinking about joining a kickboxing class...

oo0oo

Uhura was late.

Gaila had turned off her alarm. _Haha, very funny_. Now she was going to be late to Spock's class. He would probably remain professional and continue his lecture without pause, as she slunk shamefully to a seat while everyone turned around to stare at her. _Why today?_

She had awoken so late that she didn't even have time to look in the mirror and fix her face and hair, let alone take her morning shower.

Uhura's loose hair fluttered wildly as she ran through the campus. "How the hell did I let Gaila convince me to go to a party, on a Sunday night?" Uhura muttered angrily. "I knew I forgot something!" Uhura scrunched her face up in frustration when she just realized she had forgotten to wipe off the rest of her party make up. "That's just great. I bet I look like a cheap tramp after sleeping in my make up." She began severely regretting allowing Gaila near her face... At least Byron told her she looked pretty last night.

Uhura frantically turned the corner. She was almost to the classroom; if she was lucky she could get in the door just before Spock began to talk.

It was so surreal.

Time slowed down so that both Spock and Uhura could carefully scrutinize every painful moment of their impossible collision.

Though Uhura was running twice as fast as Spock, his heavier, denser build bowled the girl over. In his own rush Spock was unable to steady himself after running into Uhura.

As she fell Uhura reached out for the closest thing to keep her from hitting the floor. Her hands grasped out desperately, and to Spock's utter horror they clasped tightly onto his collar.

Uhura was so panicked in the next few seconds, that even when she realized she was pulling her teacher down with her, she was unable to let go.

Their eyes locked for the few seconds that seemed like an eternity. Spock could almost count every long dark purple eyelash - _wait, when did Uhura have purple eyelashes - _above Uhura's eyes.

Spock couldn't keep the shock and confusion from lining his face.

There was not enough time to think, but thankfully Spock's heightened reflexes kicked in, inches before they hit the ground.

Spock's arms shot out and his body tensed until it was straight. After years of training, Spock had managed to override the natural reaction to land on one's hands, which would have undoubtedly broken his wrists as he carried both his and Uhura's weight. Instead he landed securely onto his forearms, which still hurt like hell. And before Uhura could hit the ground under him, Spock shifted his weight and rolled to his right until he was on his back, pulling Uhura on top of him.

They stayed like that for a minute; Spock sandwiched between Uhura and the floor.

Spock's mental clock began alarming painfully in his head. _He was late for class!_

Uhura's fingers were still clinging anxiously to Spock's stiff shirt collar. His clothes were still a little damp from his quick shower; she could even smell the sharp clean scent of his soap. Uhura's eyes opened wide as a doe's as she saw the slight lines of agitation in Spock's face. "I'm so sorry Lieutenant Spock!"

When Spock's anxiety of his tardiness began to recede, he began to truly notice his present situation.

He could feel every one of Uhura's soft and not so soft curves pressed against him. Her hip bone was beginning to dig uncomfortably into his pelvic bone and her elbows were crushing his lungs. Even more uncomfortable than her pressing weight was the soft feeling of her breath against his lips. Their faces were less than an inch apart and Spock was painfully aware of it. He closed his eyes to stop himself from getting lost in her glistening dark brown eyes. He quickly opened them again when he began to smell her new, headier perfume.

"Cadet Uhura." Spock gritted out, trying to keep his voice calm and level. He needed to get to class, but he also needed to deal with this situation, but preferably never. "Can you manage to stand up?"

"Oh." Uhura only then realized how close she actually was to Spock, only paying attention to the fear of receiving suspension for 'assaulting' an officer. "Of course, sir. Sorry sir!"

She set her palms lower on his chest and pushed herself up. Spock grunted from the pressure and Uhura cringed from fear. When she did manage to get herself up her cheeks flushed magenta when she noticed her skirt had ridden up dangerously high. She began readjusting her skirt as low as it could go.

With Uhura off him, Spock stood up as well. He brushed himself off and began walking to the classroom, leaving Uhura agape behind him.

When he noticed that she wasn't following him he turned slightly and called out. "You are late, Cadet Uhura. I suggest you get to class or you will be docked points."


	14. The Humor Lies in the Irony

Uhura walked down to the front of class once all the other cadets had filed out.

"Lieutenant Spock?"

Spock turned off his lecture screen and turned around. "How may I help you, Cadet Uhura?"

"I," Uhura cleared her throat. "I apologize for running into you in the hall."

"You are mistaken cadet."

"Sir?"

"We ran into each other. It was not your fault. I cannot not accept your apology, for your request is invalid." Spock realized he was being a little rude, but it was illogically satisfying to rattle Cadet Uhura. After weeks of emotional turbulence it felt as if a cathartic damn had released, spilling sarcastic snide remarks.

Uhura sputtered. She had never been treated so rudely by someone she respected so highly. It stung more than a physical slap. She tried to hide the pain but it was hard when she was so sleep deprived. This was turning out to be a terrible morning. "Sorry, sir." She whispered before she turned to run.

Uhura's wobbly voice brought Spock back to reality. _Should I apologize?_ Spock reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her before she could run out of the classroom. "It was not my intention to be rude." His words came out in a deep but muffled growl.

Uhura stopped, but she didn't turn around to face him."Could've fooled me." Uhura muttered under her breath.

Spock released his hand from her shoulder and pulled back, clenching his fist by his side. "I was late for class. I allowed my personal issues to interfere with my rational judgment. After my current behavior I would understand if you wish to file a complaint." Spock stopped talking. He ran through the academy code of conduct in his head, he made sure he had not actually over stepped any legal or ethical boundaries. He hoped that she didn't hate him enough to actually go to human resources and cause undue paperwork for him, but after Spring Break he had no idea what to expect from her.

Uhura turned around. She was actually beginning to feel a little sorry for her Vulcan professor. Her own illogical behavior was probably screwing with his normally logical world. It was easy to forget that a teacher, especially the Vulcan Lieutenant Spock, wasn't a cold hard grading machine who could deal with all manners of cadet silliness. He obviously had some troubling problems if he was late and rushing to class, he was always punctual and inhumanly impeccable. "I'm not going to file a complaint if you promise not to dock any points. You were late too."

Spock's eyebrow rose inquisitively. He had forgotten his earlier remark. "I had meant that in jest."

"You joke?" She smiled when she thought further about what he had said.

"It was a preliminary attempt. The humor lies in the irony, for I was late as well. It would have been illogical to dock points while -"

Spock's explanation was interrupted by a burst of Uhura's gay laughter.

"I see you are now enjoying the irony."

"Yes Lieutenant Spock. I'm enjoying the irony." Uhura laughed even harder when he raised his eyebrow at her. He tried to analyze if her tone was mocking or sincere, he had studied that the difference lay in the inflection and the enunciation.

He had been debating, reasoning, and ignoring in his mind, for the past month, it was irrational to let them continue their relationship in its tense state. Spock wanted, needed, a definite classification of their 'almost' relationship before he really began to lose his emotional control.

Uhura bit her lip. She felt uncomfortable, Spock was staring at her intently, and she could tell there was a talk coming.

"I would like to discuss the events that occurred during Spring Break. Would you care to sit down Cadet Uhura?"

Uhura sighed. She knew this was inevitable, she couldn't keep acting 'Vulcan' and hope that Spock would ignore her outburst. _Of course he would want to know why._

Spock sat down one seat from Uhura. Spock looked straight at Uhura who was doing her best to inspect the ceiling and walls. "Cadet Uhura." Uhura reluctantly looked at Spock in the eyes. "Why did you flee after I sang the Vulcan song in the gazebo?"

_Right to the point... What else should I have expected? _He obviously wanted answers that Uhura was still unsure of herself. Unlike Spock she hadn't even tried to analyze what she had been feeling, instead she had tried to push them out with work. She regretted her choice now."I uh... I didn't flee. I said I had another appointment."

"If my company was undesirable, do not hesitate to tell me." Even though he managed to keep a straight face, he was still worried she would just gush out that she found him freaky and unsettling. Memories of his Vulcan childhood pressed at the forefront of his thoughts. His heart began to race in anticipation, _why does she not respond? Are my fears to be soon realized? _"Please refrain from lying further. It would be expedient to just communicate your true thoughts. I do not require an exhaustive explanation; I merely seek a full understanding of the situation so that I may proceed in a professional and logical manner proper to the situation."

Spock stopped himself from speaking further. He forced himself to wait and listen.

oo0oo

Author's Note

Tell me what you think so far!


	15. Coping Methods

Uhura stood up. She ran out of the class room. The hallways were empty; her pounding steps thumped deafeningly in her ears. Uhura reached the dorms, finally, she slammed the door open; with wild abandon she dove under her sheets and pulled them over her head; she was alone - at last.

"Uhura?"

Uhura looked up; she was back in the classroom.

Spock watched Uhura's eye's flicker open. He refrained from asking again, it would be redundant to repeat himself; she was obviously avoiding the question.

Uhura took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts. She remembered a personal coping method she had relied on as a hormonal teenager: talking to herself but using a different language for every word, the mental challenge helped her calm down emotionally.

_Do you remember those fights you use to have with your parents or even your friends? Remember those fights about nothing, on the most pointless of subjects. You would join a club, maybe two, then work so hard that you make some sort of officer position. You drowned yourself in work, until you cried yourself to sleep every night from exhaustion. You forgot about your friends, and if you were lucky, you forgot about that stupid fight. But you didn't feel any better did you? Because you never resolved your emotions!_

_You're in college now Uhura. You're an adult, so stop being juvenile. You don't understand why you feel… so strange. Just tell him you don't know! Stop trying to work everything away. You can do it Uhura. Just tell him! _

Uhura took a deep breath. "I don't know!" _That wasn't so hard was it._ Uhura pinched her arm masochistically.

Spock's pointed ears twitched. He had waited, patiently, for five minutes, he let her think, for five minutes, no, for a month, and she, didn't know. Spock looked at Uhura, calling upon all the calm meditative energy he could muster. "I understand."

Spock lied.

_Did he just lie? Did you break the Vulcan! _Uhura shushed her thoughts.

"Uh, Ok?" Uhura stuttered. "I'm… sorry?" She didn't know how to feel. She felt, she felt good. She felt, better. Was that all she needed to do?

She wanted to jump up, hug Spock, and cry on his shoulder – releasing all the pent up frustration she had built up.

Spock wanted to go to sleep. He didn't understand, nor did he want to, why he suddenly felt so exhausted. He just wanted to lie on his bed, close his eyes, and sleep. He was physically sound, the exhaustion was neither mental nor physical. Spock was disappointed that he was so affected by his 'emotions' – he would meditate and induce, sleeping would be wasteful.

"I will leave you to your thoughts Cadet Uhura. Email me when you want to schedule our next session." Spock stood up and began walking to the door.

Uhura watched Spock walking away. She was unsure if she was just disoriented or Spock was actually moving sluggishly; it was unsettling to see Spock without his usual calculated grace.

Before he could walk out Spock remembered that he had left his notes on his desk. He turned around to walk back, leaving his back to the door.

"Uhura!" Spock stumbled into a chair. His hands shot out reflexively, barely protecting his face as he fell. "Oh sorry." Byron apologized.

Byron closed the door behind him and walked over to Spock. He grabbed Spock by the forearm and helped him up. In his rush to get in, Byron had accidentally bowled Spock over.

When Spock was on his feet and stable, Byron walked over to Uhura.

He ran his fingers through his dark brown locks and gave a winning, bright white toothy smile, all unconsciously. "Hey Uhura, I've been looking for you everywhere. The Human History professor opened the museum field trip to all Starfleet students because most of the History majors are too wasted from last night's party to go. So, do you want to go?" He eased into a charming half smile.

"I," Uhura edged to her left to catch a glimpse of Spock. He was brushing himself off and fixing his uniform. He avoided making eye contact with her, or just looking in their general direction. When he was finally composed he walked over to his desk and began organizing his notes again. Uncomfortable, suddenly feeling like a abhorrent intruder, Uhura wanted to leave.

She also was very aware of the tension between the two men; they were like the same magnetic charge, repelling each other with shocking hostility – She wondered if they knew they were very similar, deep down inside; she wondered if that's why they were so aggressive towards each other.

"Yeah sure let's go." Uhura was about to grab her bag but Byron snatched it out of her hands and swung it over his shoulder. She shook her head disapprovingly but didn't try taking it back.

"Pick up is in twenty minutes, we'll barely make it to the buses even if we do run. I hope you don't mind running through bushes, I know a couple shortcuts."

Uhura shook her head again. "I don't know why I let you convince me to do these ridiculous things. I should be studyin-"

Byron didn't let her finish. He stepped behind her and began pushing her out; he managed to catch her by surprise so she barely fought back. The two ran out of the classroom pushing.

Uhura was so busy trying not to get rammed into the wall that she forgot to say goodbye to Spock

Spock finished packing up his notes. He watched as they rough housed out of his classroom. He watched them silently.

When the door closed behind them he picked up his PADD.

The heavier Vulcan model fit nicely in his hand. It was a comforting weight. He squeezed it tight, feeling the cold metal against his broad palm, feeling the smooth screen underneath his sensitive fingertips.

"ARGH!" Spock threw his PADD.

It hit the opposite wall, nearly fifteen meters away.

The PADD shattered– showering the ground in a cascade of jagged, glittering metal shards.


	16. Lunch Meeting

The chain screeched agonizingly, once more, before finally snapping. The heavy punching bag crashed to the ground; the floor trembled from the weight.

"And who's going to pay for that?"

Spock jumped back and kicked the bag away from him. When it finally slumped harmlessly against the wall Spock turned around to face: Captain Pike. "All reparations can be docked from my wages," Spock could care less about money, in his current state. "I shall go alert the gymnasium staff, now."

"Spock," Pike stepped forward and placed his hand on Spock's shoulder. "Wait."

Spock stopped walking. He lifted his arm and wiped away the sweat from his eyes. He didn't turn around. He didn't want to look Pike in the face.

"Do you trust me Spock?"

_Why would he ask me if I trusted him? He knows that I do. Is this a human method of invoking an emotional response? I believe it is working. _Spock turned to face Pike. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" Pike tried to stifle his playful grin.

"Yes."

"Then tell me what's wrong before another cadet runs crying from your class to the school board." Pike frowned seriously.

Spock did feel a little guilty. "It was not my intention to offend her. I merely corrected her pronunciation."

"You just 'merely corrected' her pronunciation for near half an hour. Making her repeat every wrong word over and over again until she finally got it right."

"My method was successful."

"Your method was barbaric and cruel," Pike unclenched his jaw and shook his head. "Spock this isn't like you at all. You've been avoiding everyone, even me, for the past few weeks. You basically live in the gym. The staff and student body are afraid of approaching you, especially after they've seen you pummel the heavy bags: to the point of ripping them off their support." Pike looked down at his watch: 11.30. "Go take a shower. I'll alert the gym staff about the bag. Meet me at our regular lunch restaurant in thirty minutes."

"Yes sir."

"Don't you 'yes sir' me. Go, before I put you on probation."

oo0oo

The restaurant was crowded and boisterous when Spock arrived. The hostess quickly recognized Spock; how could she miss the tall, pointy eared, man clad in his intimidating yet flattering black uniform. She waved at him, he didn't notice so she walked over to him. "Good Morning Lieutenant Spock, I haven't seen you here in a while, glad to see you ba-" She trailed off when his stony face exuded a cold disdain that she found extremely disquieting. "Captain Pike is waiting for you in your normal booth." She whispered meekly before scooting away to seat a cheerier couple.

Spock looked down at his watch. "It's 'Good Afternoon" he said after the waitress. He walked over to the corner booth at the back of the restaurant, weaving gracefully through the maze of chairs and tables.

"You're late" said Pike as he put his fork down.

"Someone removed my motorcycle key from my key ring while I was in the showers." Spock said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, that reminds me. I saw something shiny on the locker room floor." Pike tossed a bright new key on the table.

Spock scooted into the booth and picked up his key. The waiter arrived as he was sliding it into his key ring.

"So what can I get you Lieutenant Spock?" The waiter's smile faltered when he too was caught in Spock's hostile aura. "I uh,"

"I will have the house salad with Italian dressing and a glass of water." The waiter was gone even before Spock could finish his order.

"If you get us banned from this restaurant I will strangle you with my bare hands." Spock raised his eyebrow incredulously. "Just saying." Pike chuckled.

The waiter came back, dropping off Spock's water; he was so rushed as he dropped it off that some water spilled onto Spock's sleeve. Spock closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and calmly dabbed his sleeve with a napkin.

"You're a logical guy Spock. You must have reasoned by now that I won't let you leave until you tell me what's wrong."

Spock knew Pike actually cared; he wasn't doing this just because of liability issues. In all honesty he didn't know – _so this is how Uhura felt. _"I do not know." He said monotonously.

"Bull shhhh-" Pike managed to catch himself, but not before getting a haughty glare from a lady at the next table. Pike nodded apologetically to her, rolling his eyes when she turned around. "I am not going to believe that you, Spock, have no idea why you have suddenly transformed into a snarky bastard, pardon my French."

"Then I will hope that you, Pike, will be able to reason that if I, Spock, had said insight into my troubles that I would have fixed it by now." Spock retorted sarcastically.

"I deserved that." Pike conceded. The men stopped talking as the waiter dropped of Spock's salad, leaving with the same urgency as before.

Pike continued talking when they were alone again. Spock had to listen intently to catch Pike's low calm voice in the bustle of the restaurant. "Is there anything different with you? How's your mother?"

"She sends you her regards. Vulcan politics are subdued at the moment; new administrative councils have formed to curb dissent; several young, promising Vulcans have shown interest in Starfleet; the Vulcan Science Academy, according to current scientific journals, are only at the early stages of new research-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Pike shook his head. "The only section in that spiel relative to you was your mom saying hi, oh before I forget, could you tell her that I got the scroll and I really appreciate the trouble-"

Spock raised his eyebrow. "I do not understand why I must relay regards and salutations when both of you are in regular communication."

"It's a human thing." Pike didn't feel like explaining. "Anyway. What is new about **you**. Stop deflecting and telling me things I could read on the news feed. How about research? Have you started any new research? You like those things don't you?"

Spock was a little offended. He wasn't just a calculator; he did have hobbies, if only he could remember them at the moment. Without a relevant example, Spock had been too busy with exercise and classes to start any personal projects, Spock could only think of Uhura's project, which so far had been running far smoother than he had ever estimated, now especially since she had a specific upperclassman's _help_. "I am currently mentoring a Cadet, a freshman."

"Gods," Pike had been watching Spock intently and he was horrified at what he interpreted from that one phrase. "Dear god, do not tell me it's a student," Spock just raised his eyebrow. "Oh dear god you're going to give me a heart attack."


	17. Popcorn?

"We shouldn't be here."

"You always say that."

Spock closed his eyes and tried to block out the carnival's ambient noise; his jaw clenched in exasperation.

"It's starting to get chilly." Pike said as he zipped up his favorite jacket. "I should have worn something heavier like yo-… No need to be like that Spock; why don't you go buy a bag of popcorn at the booth over there. Here," Pike pulled out his wallet. "Here's 5 credits, can you buy me a bag as well?"

The wind picked up, the bill fluttered in Pike's hand. A small child, running carelessly, bumped into Pike. Pike looked down, the child smiled innocently up at the graying captain. The little girl was so adorable with her blond pigtails and crooked smile; Pike couldn't help but smile in return. By the time the child had skittered away, Spock was gone; Pike slipped the bill back into his wallet. Without a second look for the sulky Vulcan, Pike slipped another quarter into the machine. "…I'll get you eventually, you freakishly slippery stuffed bear…"

oo0oo

At the top of the carnival Ferris Wheel, the light breeze had turned into a vicious gust.

At first, the cold was refreshing; the chill air was sharp and clear. Now, Uhura regretted recklessly disregarding the weather report: Surprise Cold Front! Her cute, but light, powder blue jacket wasn't nearly enough to keep her warm. Uhura wished she was wearing something practical, something warm, something like the heavy pea coat the cute guy below the Ferris wheel was wearing.

On the other side of the booth, Gaila didn't seem to be having any trouble with the cold; she was obviously quite warm in the brown haired boy's arms. "What'cha lookin' at Uhura?" asked Gaila as she pulled away from the guy she had picked up only thirty minutes at the carnival. The guy frowned at his unceremonious abandonment.

Uhura edged closer to her friend; Gaila was warm.

It was cold, and she was bored, Uhura decided: what the hell. "Do you think that guy over there, the one eating popcorn, looks cute? I can't really see his face this far away, but I like his coat, it looks warm too." Uhura blushed, she felt uncomfortable at being such a flirt in front of the random guy, especially since couldn't even remember his name.

Gaila leaned over the edge of the booth. She quickly spotted the man Uhura was talking about. He stood out amongst the other visitors. It was like he wasn't in the carnival with everyone else. The crowd just moved around him, as if they didn't notice he was there. He managed to avoid any human contact, that is until a Carny started to call out to him. He began walking away quickly, luckily, into a better lighted walk. Gaila was then better able to see him; his dark gray coat, while sensible, was pleasingly form-fitting. Gaila agreed with Uhura, though she hadn't seen his face yet she could already tell he was definitely very athletic, sexy even, but he refused to look their way, and Gaila was beginning to get frustrated. She wanted to see his face. "HEY! You! Guy in the nice coat!"

oo0oo

Pike was right.

The popcorn was pretty good.

32. Thirty two minutes. Spock had come, grudgingly, for thirty two minutes to the travelling carnival at Pike's 'orders'. He had come, and stayed for at least thirty minutes. According to their deal, he could leave now… but he figured it would be difficult to drive a motorcycle while eating.

Maybe after he finished the popcorn.

Spock continued his casual walk around the carnival booths until he was near the small Ferris Wheel at the center of the carnival. One cocky Carny called out to Spock; he challenged him with a practiced jeering smile: "Hey you, want to try your luck? Just get one ring around a bottle and you can win a stuffed animal the size of your couch! Come on, you know you want to, girls are looking!" The Carny laughed gleefully.

Spock tried to ignore him but other Carny's joined in. A group of teenage girls, sitting by a water gun booth, began giggling as they watched Spock flee from the onslaught of teasing Carny pleas.

The pleas finally stopped when Spock had walked on over to the other side of the Ferris wheel; the silence was only transitory, since he was soon assaulted by more cat calls at the next moment.

oo0oo

Several guys looked up at Gaila. She waved them away. "Not not you," they grunted in annoyance. "Hey! You!" Gaila called out to him again.

Spock noticed the others looking up before he noticed Gaila's calls. He looked up when she continued to yell out three more times. When he saw it was an Orion girl, her bright green skin made even more noticeable by her puffy red coat, Spock quickly lost interest. He didn't want to get involved in another Orion's schemes, sexual or otherwise.

Spock began walking away.

Gaila puffed up her cheeks angrily. "Hey what's wrong?" the guy the girls had forgotten about asked.

"Shut up Dave." snapped Gaila.

He shut up, but not before muttering under his breath, "My name is Dan."

The Ferris wheel shivered as it began moving again. Uhura couldn't help but giggle at her friend's frustration; Gaila's pretty green face was slowly transforming into a furrowed red mask of anger. After a while, Gaila's anger didn't seem so funny anymore. "Are you going to be ok, Gaila? Why don't we just forget about the prick? I bet he wasn't that cute anyway…" she turned, making eye contact with Dan, they both raised their eye brows in concern.

When they landed, Gaila flew out of the Ferris Wheel booth. The Carny who unlocked the booth jumped back in surprise, yelping in pain as the door hit him on the nose.

"Sorry about that!" Uhura apologized as she ran after her friend. Dan came out of the booth last. He walked away, not too upset, the magic of Gaila's Orion wiles was fading, more accurately: her sexual pheromones were being overpowered by the more potent Carnival smells of corndogs and puke.

The crowd parted, frightened by the green flurry of anger rushing past them. The crowed moved as if they had rehearsed; they formed a barrier around Gaila as they watched and followed her."Hey, hey you!" she shouted out. She didn't care if she was making scene, all the better she thought.

Uhura had trouble pushing through the thickening crowd. She got stuck between an Andorian couple, almost tripping on their coats. This entire situation was so embarrassing, Uhura wanted to drive back to campus, she didn't even want to go to this stupid carnival, but she couldn't leave Gaila to go harass some poor guy, and maybe even get arrested for disorderly behavior. "Gaila!" Uhura called out futilely.

Spock noticed the crowd. He noticed the Carnies starting at him. He especially noticed the Carnys' discomforting silence.

He was still trying to zone out Gaila's voice, naively pretending that the crazed Orion was calling out to someone else.

Gaila finally reached Spock. Uhura was only able to watch in mute mortification.

"Who do you think you are, ignoring me like that?" Gaila's voice reached a barely audible pitch, she was so angry. She didn't say it out loud but she it was obvious to the crowd what she was thinking – 'No one has ever ignored me before, I'm too pretty to be ignored!' Many of the men in the crowd pitied Spock, while some of the vainer girls were siding with Gaila, but most of the crowd was enjoying the free show.

Spock responded without turning around or even slowing down. "I believe you might have the wrong person." Spock tried to walk faster but the crowd was beginning to get in his way.

"What did you say? Tell it to my face." Uhura growled.

With no idea what he did to infuriate an Orion enough to cause such a scene, Spock began looking for Pike. The old man was bound to be around, somewhere; knowing him, he was probably somewhere in the crowd, waiting for the right time to do his ridiculously loud whistle.

Spock began running scenario statistics: Would it be more trouble to turn around or it would it be double if he continued to walk away. The crowd didn't give him a choice: Spock turned to face Gaila's fury, coincidentally remembering the ancient human idiom – 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorned'.

At that moment, Gaila really did look like a demon, not even a succubus mind you, like a full- fledged torturing kind of demon. Spock felt an illogical twinge of fear, that is until he recognized the green devil. "Cadet Gaila?"

Gaila squeeked, "Lieutenant Spock?"

"Hey Uhura."

Uhura looked up at the guy standing to her right. She was surprised she could hear his deep voice in the crowd. It took her a while to recognize him without his uniform. "Captain Pike?" He smiled at her amiably.

"Popcorn?" Pike held out a half empty bag to her. "It's really good, chock full of real butter."

"I uh…" Uhura looked back at her friend and Lieutenant Spock, both still frozen in situational awkwardness. Uhura shrugged and sighed. "Sure, what the hell." Uhura reached into the bag and popped a few tasty kernels into her mouth. "Wow," she said as she chewed, "That is tasty."


	18. Feverish

Author's Note

I just wanted to thank all my faithful readers, especially the ones kind enough to review!

Looking back, I realized that my time line is completely off.

I have changed chapter 3, which was originally Spring Break into **Winter Break**. Hopefully everything will make better sense now.

Oh, and sorry about not updating for a few months… ^.^;;

oo0oo

"Shouldn't we be stopping this?" Uhura asked as she popped another handful of popcorn into her mouth.

Pike raised his eyebrow as he watched his bag of popcorn disappear right before his eyes. "I'm sure Lieutenant Spock and Cadet Gaila can handle themselves." He tried to subtly pull the bag of popcorn away but Uhura just reached over more.

Spock was growing to resent the latest freshman class. Never had he been put into so many awkward situations. He didn't like what it was doing to him. He especially didn't like all these 'activities' Pike had suddenly decided was necessary for him, to achieve a 'complete earth experience'. Going to a carnival was definitely not necessary to appreciate human culture, he did not see the logic in Pike's decisions; it had only been logical, at first, to concede, to avoid another of Pike's infamous 'speeches'. He realized now, that he had made the wrong choice; he would not be conceding again.

Spock was acting irrationally, he was acting human.

He needed to control this situation, as well as himself.

Gaila was still staring mutely at Lieutenant Spock. She was hoping that he would take care of the situation, like a 'real man' should. Thankfully he did.

Unsure of why the humans were still watching them so intently, when they obviously posed no threat to them, Spock stepped forward, easily closing the distance between him and Gaila with his long efficient strides.

In her anger and now her embarrassment, Gaila's female Orion instincts kicked in. Her body was producing overwhelming amounts, almost poisonous to humans, of pheromones. Even as a Vulcan, Spock felt nauseated in Gaila's presence. And to his great discomfort, he even found himself getting… aroused.

Thank god for long jackets.

Several males, closer to Gaila, began feeling the effects as well. Their eyes glistened with an animalistic glow. Pike saw what was happening; it was time to step in. He handed the near empty bag of popcorn to Uhura and stepped into the clearing.

"Ok, nothing to see here. Come on everyone, just move along. Why don't you guys try some of the popcorn, it's very good, I assure you." Several males tried to linger but Pike's authoritative voice and no-nonsense look dissipated the crowd quickly.

When they were alone, Gaila regained her voice, "I'm so… I'm so sorry," she stuttered, "I'm so sorry Lieutenant Spock. I didn't…" she swallowed her tears. Gaila really had no idea what had come over her. She felt so stupid. Even in her embarrassment, Gaila still managed to feel resentment from Spock ignoring her.

Pike coughed uncomfortably as he reached Gaila's pheromone radius. It took all his self control to power the little voice in his head going, _she is a cadet, it's just the pheromones talking Pike, she's a cadet, it's just the pheromones talking Pike, SHE'S A CADET. _

"Are you ok, Captain Pike?" Uhura asked. He coughed roughly, clearing his throat and shaking his head.

Pike smiled weakly at Uhura. Spock noticed his friend swooning at the corner of his eye, realizing that it probably had something to do with the Orion girl. He tried not to look Gaila, but found it difficult to tear his gaze away when she looked so… Spock snapped his head to the next closest thing instead.

Uhura walked tentatively up to Gaila. Thankfully she was calmer now; Gaila's sobs were no longer followed by tears. Uhura hugged her friend. "Come on, let's go home." Uhura's voice cracked. Her head was spinning and she suddenly felt very warm; she pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, wondering if she was ill. She leaned against Gaila, trying to support her wait, but it just made her dizzier. Uhura turned her head to catch Spock's gaze. He too looked flushed, it looked…exotic on his, pale, green tinted skin. Uhura unconsciously reached up and unwrapped her scarf, her eyes fluttered as she wondered why everything seemed so fuzzy all of a sudden.

Spock, in his attempt to avoid eye contact with Gaila, only managed to lock sights with Uhura. He opened his mouth, to say something, but nothing came out. Uhura's chocolate brown eyes were just so…

"Lieutenant Spock?" Uhura asked. She didn't know why she said his name; she barely knew what she was thinking, let alone saying or feeling.

Gaila felt a little ill herself. She had been feeling strange since last night, she had hoped a trip to the carnival would lift her spirits, but now she was just feeling sick. She wanted to go home now, and her usually up-tight responsible friend, Uhura, who was supposed to be her voice of logic was incapacitated. Gaila snorted angrily, "We'll I'm off-" Gaila stopped herself before she cursed anyone else off.

She realized that her mood was fluctuating pretty sporadically and she probably needed to pop an aspirin or two, maybe she was coming down with something flu-ish; even with this new revelation, Gaila was still feeling a little snappy and was in no position to try and be nice.

Uhura was clutching Gaila's arm tightly, her grip tightening every second she was being hit by Gaila's pheromones. Gaila pushed her friend, unceremoniously, off her. "If you don't mind I think I want to have some time alone right now," Without waiting for Uhura's response, Gaila walked away toward the parking lot. Passing men nearly swooned as the Orion girl rushed past them in a whirlwind of pheromones. Even the trail of her scent left men, and some women, gaping clueless.

Uhura sputtered, confusedly, after her friend. By the time she managed to get a coherent sentence out, Gaila was already in her car, driving away. "She was my ride…" Uhura whispered, her face flushed, her eyes glistening.

Right next to her, Pike was breathing pretty heavily. He clutched his heart, trying to catch his breath. His face, unlike the others, was not flushed, but rather drained to a deathly pallor. "I have…to… home… yes…I'll catch you guys later… Spock…bye." Pike walked quickly, almost jogging away to hail a cab, his mind spinning of thoughts… thoughts he knew he shouldn't be having and desperately wished were not plaguing him now. He kept his eyes down, avoiding looking at anyone, especially girls, as he made his way home to take a long, deep sleep, void of these… thoughts.

From the corner of his eye, Spock watched as his friend ditched him, barely caring; the bulk of his attention was focused on Cadet Uhura.

Uhura's light blue jacket fit snugly against her curves, and she was starting to feel a little too warm again. She unbuttoned the top two buttons, revealing a dark red v-neck, the cool air felt nice against her chest.

Spock didn't even try to hold back the guttural growl that escaped his quivering lips.


End file.
